Four Times Sara & Leonard Were Almost Caught & the One Time They Were
by Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Leonard's relationship is still very new and they just can't seem to get alone


A few hours after Leonard wondered what the future might hold for him and Sara, they cross paths in the hallway. She catches him off guard and shoves him to the wall.

"What the fu—"

Sara silences him by grabbing his goggles and pulling him in for a kiss.

Once he's figured out what's going on, Leonard happily returns the kiss. As Sara pulls back, he questions her.

"Mind if I ask what that was about?"

"Maybe I'm thinking what the future might hold for me and you as well."

He smirks and pulls her back for another round. Just as the kiss begins to heat up, they hear heavy footfalls on the ship's metal floor very close by.

Sara jumps back and tries to make small talk to a very surprised Leonard.

"So, if we make those changes, I think it could run even faster," she says, not even sure what she means herself.

Just then, Mick rounds the corner, nods to them both, and keeps walking.

"Ashamed of me, assassin?" Leonard teases.

"No, it's just probably just against the rules to be doing this."

"Makes it all the better," he says, going back for one more kiss.

* * *

The next day, Sara is in the library, trying to make some sense of an ancient text they had found. She was looking at translations and conferring with Gideon when Leonard sneaks up behind her. He spins her around and kisses her deeply.

Her first instincts are to flip him and fight, but soon she falls into the kiss.

As they both pulled back to breathe, it was her turn to question him.

"How did I not hear you?"

"Well, you were very deep in thought with this mess, and I am a very stealthy thief. As shown by the kiss I just stole." He's smirking at her and she hates that she loves it.

"Fine, you are a hell of a thief. But I've been trained to distract people."

He raises an eyebrow as she expertly turns them so he's sitting in a chair and she's straddling him. But just as before, as things get hotter, the sound of footsteps breaks them apart.

Suddenly, he's holding a book and she's looking at the texts again as Stein walks by.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lance, Mr. Snart," he says with a wave.

"We've got to find a better way," Sara sighs.

* * *

After a few days, and a few kisses that weren't interrupted, Sara and Leonard are both in the galley but neither is hungry for food.

Sara is seated on the counter, Leonard between her legs, kissing passionately.

As he moves his mouth to her neck, he bravely begins sliding his hands up her shorts. She softly gasps, but makes no move to stop him.

Leonard continues his assault to her throat until she asks, "Len, is this going where I think it is?"

He touches his forehead to hers and draws circles on her thigh with his thumb.

"I'd certainly like it to."

"Maybe here where everyone eats isn't a great choice for location," she breathlessly says.

He quirks an eyebrow and grins.

"Not eat like that, you perv," she giggles, letting him know that she's just annoyed.

"Fine, let's move this to my room," he says, helping her down just as the door slides open and Ray walks in.

"Hey guys!"

Sara jumps. "Sure, Snart, I'd like a cup of cocoa."

"Ooh, I'll take one too," Ray says.

"Know what? Changed my mind," Sara says as she walks out.

Snart just shrugs and follows her out.

* * *

After a particularly grueling battle, Sara makes her way to the weapons room. The fight has the bloodlust very fired up and she needs to get away from everyone. Maybe if she just trains for a while…

When she gets there, she finds Leonard waiting for her.

"Figured I'd find you here."

"Leonard, now isn't a great time."

"I think that it is. You need an outlet. I noticed you didn't kill anyone back there and you're probably pretty pent up now."

"You want me to kill you?" she asks, confused and not in the mood for riddles.

"No, but I want you to take whatever else you need from me."

She quirks an eyebrow.

"Kiss me, punch me, screw me till we're both senseless. Whatever it takes to calm you down."

Sara doesn't hesitate and throws herself at Leonard. Clothes begin flying and they're desperately grabbing at each other. Sara takes everything she needs from him and Leonard gladly gives.

Luckily for them, they are well-hidden behind some big crates because Jefferson comes in to check something.

The pair still for a second before quietly moving again. Luckily for them all, Jax leaves before he can hear them.

"Worth it," Sara sighs.

* * *

When they're finally caught, they don't even realize it. Long after the rest of the crew has retired to their cabins and fallen asleep, Sara and Leonard are wide awake.

"Why aren't you singing for me, Canary?" Leonard pants.

"You're making enough noise for the both of us," she replies.

Leonard thinks he probably should be embarrassed, but he's not. Sara is the absolute best lover he's ever had and he doesn't mind vocalizing that.

"Whatever," he says as he picks up the pace.

Not long after, they're both laying in a tangle, sweaty but very satisfied.

"So, I'm really that noisy, huh?" he asks.

"Let's just say you know what you like," she says with a soft laugh.

"I just hope you're enjoying it."

"Len, I've snuck around with my sister's boyfriend and had a relationship with a woman whose father really didn't approve. I've learned to be quiet. That's just how I am now. Trust me, you are doing an amazing job," she says patting his cheek. "Blowing my mind!"

"Glad to hear it!"

He leans over to kiss her not knowing that Mick is on the other side of the wall, desperately trying to hear anything else.


End file.
